Iwatobi High
by Catgirl Otaku
Summary: HaruGou and rated T for language. STORY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own anything!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Class! Today we have a new student in our class! please come in!" Amakata Miho one of the teachers in Iwatobi High School said as a girl with red hair and red eyes walked in.

"Hello everyone! My name is Kou Matsuoka! Nice to meet you!" she said as she bowed in greeting.

A boy in the very back of the class sat looking out the window. He had black hair and deep blue eyes, as he turned to look at the new student his eyes locked with her's they stayed like that untill the teacher said something.

"You can go sit next to Nanase-kun, could you please raise your hand Nanase-kun?" Miss Amakata said sweetly.

He did as he was asked and raised his hand. Kou walked over and sat down.

"Hello!" she whispered. But all she got from him was a nod.

"_He's the quiet type, I'm guessing" _she thought to herself.

I was lunch time and Kou wanted to get to know her next seat neighbor. She looked all around the school except for the roof. When she got up there she saw him with some other boys that seemed to be his friends.

"Nanase-kun!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

"Matsuoka?" Haru said to himself.

"Who is this?" a tall brown haired boy said. He was in a grade above them.

"She's new in my class." Haru answered.

"Hello! My name is Kou Matsuoka! Nice to meet you!"she said with a smile.

"I'm Mokoto Tachibana. I'm a friend of Haru here. Nice to meet you too!" he said. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Mokoto asked.

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully.

Soon enough the day was over.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she yelled as she ran to her brothers car.

"See you!" Haru and Mokoto said in unison.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's all I got for chapter one! Please R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

I should have updated earlier, but i was busy during the holidays, so, sorry!

I do not own anything except the story plot.

P.S. I'm wrighting this one on my phone so it might have a lot of bad grammar.

'I'm sooo late!' Gou thought as she ran ti her class room. She burst throug the door, "Sorry I'm late!" Sha apologized and quickly went to her seat.

"Why were you late?" Haru whispered to her.

"I over slept." she answered with embarrasment.

"Oh" was all thet Haru said.

'I wonder why he asked that...' she thought to herself.

**-During Lunch-**

"So that's why I was late to come here and eat lunch with you guys." Gou explained. She got in a bit of trouble for being late for class and had to go to the principal's office to explain everything.

"Well, don't you have your brother to wake you up?" Makoto asked.

"He lives in a different appartment with his girlfriend, so I live by myself." she answered him.

"What abouth your parents?" Makoto asked again.

"My father died and my mom lives in a different city, so I have to depend on myself to do everything for me and delend on my alarm clock to wake me up on time." She practically explained her life story.

"Oh, sorry about your father." Makoto said sadly.

"It's ok!" she said and smiled.

"Haru, your awfully quiet." Makoto pointed out.

"Yeah, don't you have sometging to tell about yourself?" Gou asked curiously.

Haru looked at them silently for a moment. "...not really..." he answered them.

Gou was disappointed, she wanted to get to knkw him more.

It was gym cass now. She had to skip yesturday because she just got over a sickness and the doctor said that she couldn't do anything athletic untill today.

"Ok! Girls and guys separate!" the coach yelled. They did as they were told.

"Guys you have to run around the track 5 times and girls just wait untill they're done." the coach said the girls part bluntly.

As the guys ran Gou was watching them, well, she was watching Haru to be more specific. One of her class mates, A.K.A. Haru's fangirl, was watching her and disided to have a little talk.

"Hello!" the girl said as she tapped Gou's shoulder.

Gou turned around, "Oh, hello!" she greeted the girl.

"My name is Asumi, and you're Gou right?" Asumi asked.

"Well, my actual name is Kou, but eceryone calls me Gou, so all in all right that's me." she answered.

"Well, I just wanted to say, stay away from Haru." Asumi said with a death glare and walked away.

Gou stood there dumb founded, she that that she would make another friend, but it looks like she made an enemy.

"Kou." Haru said. She sanpped back to her senses.

"Oh Haruka-sempai!" she said surprizingly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's nothing. I guess it's my turn. I'll see you later!" she walked off after saying that.

After school ended, she met up with Makoto and Haru at the entrance. The y disided to go out with them to get to know them better.

"So are we ready?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Not quite, we're waiting for a couple others?" Makoto answered her.

"There are more?" just as she asked that, two more guys were walking up to them. One was tall with, blue hair and violet eyes and glasses and the other one was short and had blonde hair and pink eyes?

"Hey Mako-chan, hey Haru-chan, and hey-" the short blonde kid stopped himself. "Who is this?" he asked looking at Gou.

"I'm Kou Matsuoka, I'm in the same class as Haruka-sempai." she introduced herself.

"Hello, Gou-chan!" She happily shook her hand.

"I'm Rei Ryugazaki, nice to meet you." the taller kid said while fixing his glasses.

"Hello!" she greeted him with a smile while using her other hand to wave.

"Anyway, where are we going to go?" Makoto asked.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Gou suggested.

"Yeah!" thay all said in unison, well, everyone except Haru, it's not that he didn't want to, he's just quiet.

Ok! That's it for chapter too! R&amp;R please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really super sorry for not posting sooner! I was really busy and I had a gigantic writers block but now I'm free...I think...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story plot.

Once the got to the arcade, Gou, being the girl she is, went straight for the Claw where a bunch of stuffed animals were. She was looking to see what the game had and saw a stuffed dolphin. She stared at it for a few seconds and disided to get it. While she was doing so, the boys went their separate ways through the arcade.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she looked desparate for the dolphin, but really it was her first time playing some thing like this and she wanted to get it on the first try, but like most people the claw missed the animal. She decided to try again, so she put in the money and tryed again. Thid time she got it. Gou was happy that she got it on her second try, most people fail like the first five tries, once she took out the dolphin from the slot, she hugged it really tight and...

"YES!" she yelled, but after a few seconds she realized that and looked around to see that people were staring at her.

"Uh... sorry about that, everyone!" she apologized and everyone just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing. After a few minuted of admiring the animal, she decided to go look for one of the guys. She looked around and spotted Nagisa playing Wack-a-Mole.

"Hey Nagisa-kun! How's it going?" she asked curiously.

"It's going great Gou-chan! Just look at my score!" he poited to the score board and she was surprised to see it. His score was 999,368 points.

"Have you even missed any?" Gou asked still failing comprehend what she was seeing.

"Nope!" he answered, putting his thumbs up.

"W-well anyway, should we go gind the others?" she asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Okay!" Nagisa answered and wlked ahead of her.

I know this probably didn'tmake up for the whole time I was gone, but hope you like it! I'll update as soon as can!


End file.
